


Bad company

by Heyho



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Bottom, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyho/pseuds/Heyho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate sex where Hux tops and Ben thinks. </p><p>Kylo Ren PoV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad company

 

The pounding of flesh against flesh filled the room. Propped up on his hands and knees, his head hung low between his shoulders. He could hear the faint rumbling of the Finalizer between every grunt that broke the air behind him. Paying no attention to the ache in his body, his mind wandered.

 

 _Focus,_ the voice of his former master echoed faintly in his mind.

 

His fists clenched in the soft sheets of the bed beneath him. Following his explosive anger, the failure on Jakku had left him sullen and distracted. Losing the map leading to Skywalker was more than aggravating, but losing it to one of their own...

 

_FN-2187. I should have killed him back in the village._

 

He had felt it then, the soldier's fear, the familiar conflict of right and wrong battling within. He had dismissed it as a momentary weakness. _Or you saw yourself in him,_ a little voice suggested.

 

_Quiet._

 

And the girl. The odds were impossibly slim, but the feeling that came and went in an instant... _Could it be...?_

 

A hard thrust rocked him out of his reverie. The breath of the man behind him was hot on the nape of his neck.

 

“If I had wanted to fuck a corpse I would have said so, _Ren_.”

 

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. _Careful, Hux._ The General usually made for a decent distraction, but this time the man's previously amusing need for dominance was nothing short of irritating. “We're not doing this on your terms. Finish up or get off.”

 

A deft hand left his bare hips and found its way in his tousled hair, furiously twisting his head to the side. He could make out Hux's flushed face out of the corner of his eyes as the man spoke between clenched teeth. “I'll be done when I say we're done.”

 

He just might have given in, any other time, if only to allow Hux the illusion of control he so desperately craved. But not tonight. Tonight, Kylo Ren was on edge and tending to another man's insecurities and desires was the least of his priorities.

 

Twisting around, he abruptly tossed a yelping Hux to the side and stood up, wincing slightly. He would be sore come morning. No matter. “Enough. You bore me.”

 

What the irate General intended to do or say as he shot up to his feet, Kylo Ren didn't care. In one swift gesture of his hand, General Hux slammed back down on the bed, mouth shut, face up and arms pinned to the side. Ren watched as the man's face strained from the effort of trying to break free, but his body remained still as stone. He soon surrendered bitterly to the power of the force with a low growl.

 

Under the General's furious eye, he took his time to clean the oil trickling down his thighs and slip into his clothes. Putting on his tunic and clicking the thick black belt into place, he sat back down on the bed next to a flushed and aggravated redhead. The man's palpable hatred apparently did nothing to attenuate his arousal, much to Ren's own amusement.

 

A long moment passed while he eyed the other man's sizeable erection, considering. The General's rapid rise in the ranks had less to do with merit and more to do with his pedigree, although his devotion to the First Order was genuine. The man had his... uses.

 

Hux's eyes never left him, his heavy breath the only sound breaking the silence.

 

“I'm feeling generous, _General._ ” Gently, he reached out with a gloved hand, slowly running a finger down the length of the shaft as Hux shuddered with a plaintive moan.

 

“I just might release you in a few hours.”

 

With that he got up, picked up his helmet and left the quarters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really write but nobody was writing what I wanted out of these two. Might have an idea for a follow up... maybe.
> 
> Proof reading is the devil.
> 
> English is my second language, feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
